How Can You Mend a Broken Heart
by squ1d
Summary: When Burt has another heart attack, Blaine learns that Burt's heart isn't the only one that needs mending.
1. Chapter 1

Pulling into the parking lot, Blaine quickly scanned for a parking spot. Finding one, he quickly pulled in, not particularly caring how well he'd parked. He jogged towards the building, speed-reading the signs for clues of where to go.

He'd been asleep when he'd got the call. It had taken him a minute or so to wake himself from his slumber, but the unmistakable sound of sobbing proved pretty sobering. 'Kurt... slow down. What happened? What's wrong?" In between heaving sobs, Kurt replied "It's my Dad... he's in the hospital... he collapsed".

Blaine didn't need Kurt to ask him to come, he quickly replied that he was on the way, grabbed the nearest clothes he could find, and his keys, left a hurried note for his parents and left.

Now as he entered the hospital, he could only think of getting to Kurt.

ICU was on the third floor. Stepping out of the elevator, it only took him a couple of seconds to spot Finn sitting on a row of seats, head in hands.

"Finn?"

The older boy looked up, taking in Blaine's uncharacteristically dishevelled appearance. He gave a small smile.

"What happened, where's Kurt?" The whole time Blaine was looking around trying to answer the question himself.

"Relax dude, he's fine. Well relatively fine. He's in with Burt and the Doctor now. Mom's with him. They should be out in a minute."

Blaine let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He plonked himself down next to Finn.

"What happened Finn?" Blaine could see the boy shaking. He placed his hand on a hunched Finn's back. "It was awful. I was in bed and I just heard this scream. I ran downstairs and Burt was on the floor in the kitchen and Kurt was crouched over him. He was trying to dial 911, but his hands were shaking too much and he was sobbing." A shaky breath followed. "It seemed like ages before the paramedics arrived and my Mom... she was crying and telling him not to die...it was horrible." A visible shake took over Finn's body and he seemed to snap out of his memories a little. This time he looked at Blaine. "They think he had another heart attack. He's alive and they think he'll be okay, but he's unconscious."

"Are _you_ ok? It sounds awful." Blaine was struggling to concentrate on anything else but Kurt, but he could see how shaken Finn was.

"I'm okay. But Kurt... he really needs you right now." Blaine just nodded.

A door creaked opened in the distance and both Blaine and Finn's head shot up to see who was emerging from the room. Carole stepped out of the room with a man in hospital scrubs. Both teenagers got up and rushed towards them. "How is he? Where's Kurt", they both blurted out at the same time. Carole raised a hand to shush them.

"Burt's doing okay. He's resting, but stable". She turned towards Blaine. "Kurt's in there. He's pretty shaken, but fine. He'll be glad to have you here though." She paused. "Blaine, he needs to go home and rest. It's going to be a long haul. Running himself into the ground like last time is not going to help." She smiled warmly at him. "Somehow I think you'll have a better chance of convincing him of that than me."

Blaine returned the smile nervously and moved towards the door. He paused when he caught the first glimpse of his boyfriend through the glass. Kurt was sat next to the bed, hand clamped firmly around Burt's, visibly trying to hold back tears. Blaine's heart ached. The intensity of the feeling of wanting to take the pain away, just confirmed how much he was in love with this boy.

Tentatively he stepped in the room. Kurt's eyes rose to meet him and the two just looked at each other; both searching each other's eyes for reassurance. Silent tears ran down Kurt's face and Blaine walked around the bed. He stood in front of where Kurt sat and held his arms open. Kurt buried his face in Blaine's chest and the silent tears turned to sobs. Blaine held the back of his head tight and with the other hand rubbed Kurt's back. Resting his chin on the top of Kurt's head, he whispered "Shh... I'm here now. I've got you." It didn't seem enough of a gesture to Blaine, when he so badly wanted to take the pain away, but he could feel Kurt's breathing slow against him.

They stayed like that for around 10 minutes, until eventually Kurt pulled away. Blaine pulled up a chair next to him, clutching Kurt's hand tight and rubbing circles with his thumb on the back of Kurt's hand.

"How is he?" Blaine queried. Kurt looked back towards his father in the bed. He looked pale and frail, not like the strong man, Blaine knew and secretly wished could be his own father.

Kurt squeezed his hand and sighed. "He had another heart attack. They say he'll be fine. That he's better than he was last time, but he's not woken up yet." Kurt deliberately kept his head facing his Dad as he said "I was so scared Blaine. I woke up in the night and I went downstairs for milk and he was just lying there. He kept drifting off and he told me that he loved me and he was proud of me and... and I was trying to reassure him he was fine and I was trying to phone an ambulance, but I was shaking and..." his breaths were coming in short gasps now and he stopped trying to speak.

Blaine gently stroked the back of Kurt's hair. "You must have been terrified. I'm glad you called me."

Kurt gave a small but shy smile. "I'm glad that you came." At the same time he nervously searched Blaine's eyes for any evidence that Blaine didn't want to be there.

Blaine's hand settled on Kurt's cheek. "I wanted to be here Kurt. If you hurt, I hurt. That's how it works now. I'm not going anywhere." A small part of the fear that Kurt felt eased with that last statement and resting his head on Blaine's shoulder they settled into a long silence, the only noise in the room was the beeping of the heart monitor.

Eventually Blaine broke the silence. "Kurt, Carole mentioned going home to get some rest. I think she might be right. You look exhausted."

Kurt shook his head vigorously, his lips pursed and he tightened the hold on Burt's hand. "No, I'm not leaving him. I'm staying until he's awake and he's better." He shot a quick look at Blaine. "If you need to go, go, but my Dad needs me."

"Hey. I'll stay for as long as you stay. I'm just saying that you've had a horrible night, you're exhausted and your Dad is sleeping. When he wakes up he's going to need you, but in the meantime, you should get some rest. You're going to need it, if we're going to be camping out here for the next few days." Kurt's eyes rose to meet Blaine's eyes at the use of the word 'we'.

"I... I just don't want to leave him. What if something happens and I'm not here?" His eyes were watery by now.

"The doctor said he is stable and Carole and Finn will be here. You can take over from them in the morning. They'll call if there is any change, I promise."

Kurt sighed, caught between wanting to stay but knowing Blaine was essentially right. "I guess."

Blaine squeezed his hand again. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"You'll stay with me?"

"For as long as you'll have me." Blaine smiled. "I'll wait outside, so that you can say goodnight."

He rose, giving Kurt's shoulder a gentle squeeze and left the room, looking back at Kurt again through the glass.

"How is he doing sweetie?"

Blaine answered Carole, without taking his eyes off of Kurt. "I'm honestly not sure. I know he's terrified, but he's not saying much". Turning to look at Carole he continued. "I'm going to take him home for a bit. Will you be OK here? Do you want us to bring you anything back?"

Carole smiled at him and once again he felt a pang of longing that his own parents were not like Burt and Carole.

"No. We'll be fine. I'll head back to the house and freshen up in the morning. Take care of him for me Blaine."

"I will."

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the previous reviews. Much appreciated. X 

* * *

><p>Kurt came out to join them and after many reassurances from Finn and Carole, that they'd call if there was any change, he finally let Blaine gently guide him to his car. The car ride back to Kurt's was silent. Every time Blaine glanced over, Kurt was sat with his head resting on the window, not really focusing on anything.<p>

When they pulled up on the Hummel's driveway and Blaine moved to exit the car, Kurt hesitated before moving. Digging his keys out, he unlocked the door and switched the hallway light on.

"Do you want me to make you some warm milk?" said Blaine, moving towards the kitchen. No response. "Kurt?" Blaine looked closer. Kurt was standing frozen, looking at the kitchen floor. His face flushed, as if he was going to cry.

"Come on. Let's just get you up to bed."

Letting Blaine steer him once again via a hand on the small of his back, Kurt climbed the stairs. Blaine was starting to worry at Kurt's lack of responsiveness. It wasn't hard to work out what was flashing back through his mind when they were in the kitchen.

Walking into his bedroom in silence, Kurt dropped his bag on the floor, removed his jacket and headed for his bathroom to splash water on his face. Blaine initially just stared at him, before he too, dropped his stuff.

Putting his jacket over Kurt's desk chair, he sighed, picking up a photo of an eight year old Kurt, nestled between his parents. During one of the rare occasions in which Kurt had talked about his Mom, he'd mentioned that the photo had been taken shortly before she had died. Blaine couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose one parent, let alone be faced with losing a second at just seventeen.

His gaze returned to Kurt, who was now moisturising. He had a closed off look on his face and Blaine could tell it was going to be an uphill struggle to get through to him.

Joining him in the bathroom, he gently rubbed Kurt's back. "Hey".

"Hey." Kurt attempted a small smile. "There's a spare toothbrush in the cupboard and some PJs in the top drawer of my wardrobe. "

"Thanks"

They both changed and readied for bed. Blaine collapsed on the bed first, climbing under the covers. He smiled to himself briefly when he thought back to the last time he'd been under them. He wasn't sure who'd had the bigger surprise at his presence there, a hung-over Blaine who didn't remember getting there, or Burt who had initially thought it was Kurt.

He'd like to think that Burt would appreciate his presence here now.

Kurt didn't join him straight away. He was leaning over his desk checking his cell phone 'just in case' he had missed a message.

"Hey. Everything is fine Kurt. We would have heard the phone."

Blaine could see panic starting to rise in Kurt's face. "I shouldn't have left him. Something could happen and I wouldn't be there. He needs me." His breaths were starting to come short and sharp now. "I should go back there. I can sleep there until he's improved" He made a move for the clothes he had just removed.

Blaine addressed him more forcefully now. "Kurt. Stop." His tone had the required effect, but Kurt didn't turn to look at him.

"Kurt, you're exhausted. There is nothing you can do there. You need sleep." Softening his tone, he continued. "Baby, if I thought it would be better for you to be there, I wouldn't argue. But you need sleep. I promise you, I will drive you straight back there in the morning. "

Kurt sighed. Releasing his hold on the clothes, he crossed the room and silently climbed in next to Blaine, snuggling up to his chest. Blaine could feel him still shaking slightly and held him tightly, running his hand up and down his back.

"Come on." He whispered softly. "Just close your eyes and try to sleep okay. I'm not going anywhere."

Kurt did as he was told. Blaine kept silent, hoping that Kurt would drift off easily, given how exhausted he was. It wasn't long before could feel his breathing gradually slowing and Blaine suspected that Kurt had drifted off to sleep. Blaine didn't want to shut his eyes until he was sure though, so instead he let his mind wonder through the night's events.

When Blaine first met Kurt, he wasn't sure he'd ever come across someone who was so guarded with their feelings. Kurt could talk Blaine's ears off about the latest New Directions drama or Gaga red carpet fashion, but when it came to feelings, he'd been a closed shop. Everything had to be teased out. And he was learning how to do it, he really was, but he was afraid that this... this was so huge, he was going to be back to square one.

He knew Kurt was scared. And as much as he could without having personally lived it, he knew why, but he felt powerless to help. His natural instinct was to fix Kurt's problems, but this was beyond his capabilities. All he could do was to be there for Kurt and to try and lighten the load.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Two things woke Blaine with a start, the first was the sound of a phone ringing, the second was the weight on his chest lifting as Kurt jerked awake and shot up in the bed in response.

Focusing harder, Blaine quickly recalled where he was and why. His brain was scrambling to process everything, but he grabbed Kurt's hand before he made it completely out of the bed.

"Kurt, it's okay, it's my phone."

Reaching across, he scooped up his cell phone, noting the caller display said Mom. He silenced it and sent a quick text saying he would call back shortly.

Turning back to Kurt, he could see tears in his eyes and that he was shaking again.

"I.. I thought it might be the hospital. That it might be bad news."

Blaine squeezed a hand in response. "I know. It's alright. Come here." He pulled Kurt back down into his arms. Checking his watch, he could see it was only 7am. It was too early for visiting but somehow he didn't think that they would be going back to sleep again either.

Blaine gently ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. He didn't know whether to try and prompt Kurt to talk or not, but in the end, he didn't have to.

"This isn't going to be the last time is it?"

Kissing him gently on the forehead and squeezing him tighter, Blaine replied. "I don't know Kurt. I guess... possibly not."

"He made it this time. What if he doesn't next time? He can't leave me Blaine, I can't lose him too."

Blaine could feel his t-shirt become moist under Kurt's face. Reaching under his chin, Blaine tilted it up, so that he could look Kurt in his moist eyes. "Sweetheart, your Dad is one of the strongest men I know. He's fought to keep you two together for so long. He's not going to give in now without a fight."

Kurt nodded solemnly, biting his lip. They fell into silence for a while, before Blaine heard in a small voice.

"I changed my ringtone"

Blaine was confused, but gave Kurt time to explain.

"When my Dad was in the hospital before, I couldn't stay with him the whole time. I had to leave the hospital to go home, or school. A couple of times when I did, they called me. His condition had changed and they wanted me to go back to be with him just in case. Both times he was fine by the time I got there, but... it kind of leaves you with a fear of unexpected phone calls. I still panic if I get a call late at night." He sighed before continuing.

"I changed my ringtone. Even now, if I hear a phone with my old one, my stomach drops."

Blaine's own stomach had dropped. He wasn't surprised at Kurt's reaction to the phone ringing, but he hadn't realised the full extent of what Kurt had been through. Unfortunately, the sinking feeling in his stomach was also telling him that this was just the tip of a Kate and Leo sized iceberg.

Kurt gave him a couple of quick side glances, as if he was half expecting Blaine to tell him he was being silly. Instead, he got a reassuring squeeze in return.

"When it happened before, who was there?"

"Mr Shue came with me when I first got the news. Carole and Finn were around too, but Carole and Dad hadn't been dating for long, so it was a little awkward. And the New Directions... Oh Blaine, I was awful to them. They all wanted to help, they wanted to pray for him, but I was so angry. Angry at God, angry at the doctor's for not being able to fix him, angry at my Dad because I thought he was going to leave me... but I guess, really I was just mad at myself."

"Why? You didn't cause his heart attack."

"We had an argument. I wanted to skip our family dinner, to go to see sing-a-long Sound of Music. The last words we'd exchanged were pretty heated. I didn't mean it, but I couldn't take it back. I just kept thinking that they would be the last ever words we'd say to each other. "

"I'd say anger is a pretty normal reaction in such an emotional situation Kurt. And, despite all the drama that goes on in New Directions, which just as a side note quite frankly baffles me at times, you've got a family there who are pretty fond of you." He was glad to see that raised a hint of a smile.

Blaine continued. "There's no need to feel alone this time Kurt, or take on all of the responsibility. Carole and Finn are family now and I'm sure Mercedes and the rest of Glee will be straight on the phone when word gets out." Tilting his face, to make sure that Kurt was looking into his eyes, he finished. "But most importantly, you've got me." Big moist eyes looked back at him and Kurt choked back a sob.

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me Kurt. Just let me in okay and keep talking to me. I'm here to share the load. You're my family too now."

Still biting his lip to stop another sob escaping, Kurt nodded.

"Blaine. Can we go and see my Dad now?"

Blaine just smiled.

"You hop in the shower and I'll go and grab us something to eat." He'd tackle Kurt's nervousness of the kitchen another time. "I'll shower when you're done."

With a grateful smile, Kurt leaned over to plant a quick kiss on Blaine's lips, before he rushed to the shower.

Blaine watched him go. He'd got Kurt to talk more than he had expected. Now he just hoped that there was good news waiting for them at the hospital.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay in updating. It's exam season. Thanks again for the reviews. It's really appreciated.

- x - x - x -x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x- x

As the elevator pinged and the doors opened, Blaine could feel the tension coming from Kurt.

Grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze, Blaine led the way along the hospital corridor towards Burt's room. Kurt peeked through the window of the door taking everything in, just as Blaine had done the night before. He let out an audible sigh of relief when his eyes rested on Burt.

Blaine took the first step to open the door and move inside, noting that Burt looked much as he had done the night before and that Carole was sat next to him asleep. Her head was resting on her arms, on the bed, her hand wrapped around Burt's.

Blaine couldn't help but smirk when his eyes spotted Finn in the opposite corner. Wedged between two plastic chairs and across their metal arms, he was scrunched up into a ball that you wouldn't think that his lanky form could mould to. Kurt's eyes had also moved in that direction and he was tilting his head horizontally, obviously curious about how he'd got into this position.

"He's been like that for about four hours." Both boys jumped at Carole's voice behind them and they turned to see her smiling at them. "He's not going to be able to move when he wakes up."

"Sorry Carole, did we wake you?" Blaine cringed.

"No boys, you're fine. I was just dozing."

She beckoned Kurt around to where she was sitting and moved up, so that he could have the seat nearest Burt. Kurt sat down nervously, his eyes not leaving his father.

"Is he... is he okay?"

Carole gave his hand a quick squeeze.

"He's fine sweetie. He's been asleep. He's stable and the doctor's are happy with his progress. He's quite heavily medicated, so they are not sure when he'll wake up, but he will."

Kurt just nodded, tears returning to his eyes.

"How are you?" Carole inquired. "Did you both manage to get some sleep?"

Kurt replied "A little". He bit his bottom lip before he continued. "Did they say why this happened? I mean, I was making sure he was eating properly and he'd cut back his hours at work..." The pitch of his voice was getting higher and higher.

Blaine wanted to intervene and to try to comfort Kurt, but he knew this was something that he needed to hear from Carole.

"Honey, you've done everything you can. We both have. Hell, I never thought you'd ever manage to get Burt to eat 'that rabbit food' as he calls it."

Kurt nodded, with a sigh.

"Are you doing okay sweetie? It was a pretty scary night."

Kurt's lip trembled. "I thought that he was dying."

Carole, had tears in her eyes now as well. "Me too hun. Me too."

Blaine felt both helpless and like he was intruding on a private moment.

After a few moments of silence, Carole squeezed Kurt's hand again to pull him from his thoughts. "You know what though? He made it. He's still here and we're going to get him fighting fit again. No matter how much fussing that takes" she added with a smile and a wink at Kurt.

The corners of Kurt's mouth turned up at that and he looked at Blaine when he spoke. "I'll expect we'll have a challenge on our hands there. We might have to recruit Finn and Blaine to help."

Blaine was happy to see a smile on Kurt's face, no matter how small, but he wasn't going to get drawn into this task.

Whispering conspiratorially, as if might wake Burt up, Blaine replied. "Kurt, I'm really very fond of your Dad, but it doesn't mean that I'm not still slightly terrified of his wrath. You both have my full support... but from a comfortable distance on the sidelines."

At this, Carole laughed, which prompted a commotion on the other side of the room, as Finn's head jerked up. "Ww...what's happening?" He tried to get up out of the seats quickly, but his feet were caught around the arm of the chair. He fell on the floor first, before scrambling to his feet, leaning heavily on one leg. The one that must have not had pins and needles.

Blaine had noted before how Finn would often have a confused look about him, but this current one was a cross between a deer caught in headlights and a wounded puppy. His eyes were darting around the room from Burt, to Kurt, to his Mom, whilst his mouth was opening and closing like a goldfish.

Kurt's smile had got bigger and Carole's laugh louder, but her hand rose to reassure Finn at the same time.

"Nothing's happening Finn. Burt's absolutely fine hun. Don't panic."

Finn still looked baffled but he let out a relieved sigh.

Taking advantage of the lighter atmosphere in the room, Blaine spoke up. "Why don't I go and get us all some coffee?"

"That's sweet of you Blaine, but let me go. I could do with stretching my legs. Plus, I can see if I can find someone to give us an update."

Carole stood, gave Burt a kiss on the forehead and left the room, followed closely by Finn. He looked like he needed the caffeine the most.

Kurt's eyes moved briefly to his father and then back to Blaine. Hesitating slightly, he held out his hand.

Blaine moved around to the seat vacated by Carole and took Kurt's outstretched hand, planting a soft kiss on the side of his head at the same time.

"You okay?"

Kurt shrugged. "Yeah I'm okay... I think. I mean... I didn't know what to expect this morning. I was so scared he'd be worse than when we left him. It was just such a relief to see him. But now... now I just want him to wake up. I want to hear his voice... to see him smile..."

"To know he's not going anywhere?" Blaine softly offered.

"Yeah"

Kurt's eyes were searching Blaine's again. Back to looking for any sign that Blaine thought he was being silly. At the same time Blaine was searching Kurt's face for clues as to what he was thinking.

Satisfied that he wasn't going to send his boyfriend running for the hills, Kurt carried on. "You know, sometimes in the mornings, I go and peep through his bedroom door for a few seconds and watch him sleeping. Just to check he's still breathing. Talk about role reversal. He used to do that to me when I was little."

He was looking back at Burt now, almost lost in thought. "Sometimes I panic that I'll look in and he won't be breathing. How ridiculous is that?"

Blaine swapped hands, so that he could wrap an arm around Kurt's shoulders and rub his arm.

"It's not ridiculous at all Kurt. I'm sure if I had faced losing someone I loved, I'd be the same. I don't expect the fear ever leaves you completely."

"I wish it would. I wish I wasn't constantly terrified of what might happen next."

In a voice so tiny, Blaine could only just make out; Kurt added "I'm scared".

"I know baby, I know." Unwrapping his fingers from Kurt's, Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms, where he immediately curled up tight. Blaine wanted so much to tell him that everything was going to be alright, but given the current situation, he thought it might just sound like a platitude.

Just then the door to the room re-opened and Carole appeared. "Kurt, I've tracked down Burt's doctor. He wants to talk to us."

Kurt immediately extracted himself from Blaine's arms and moved towards the door.

"Shall I come?" Blaine asked nervously.

Kurt paused and bit his lip. "Would you mind staying here?"

After seeing the small look of hurt on Blaine's face, he gave a sheepish smile and continued. "It's not that I don't want you with me. Trust me I do. I just don't like the idea of leaving him on his own. What if he wakes up?"

Blaine felt just the tiniest bit of relief. "I get it. Go on."

Alone in the room, he looked back to Burt. He wasn't sure what to do now and he still felt slightly nervous. He desperately wanted Kurt's Dad to wake up and be fine, but he wasn't sure what Burt would make of waking up in a hospital bed for the first time and discovering that he only had Blaine for company.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes, he looked over at the door to see if anyone was coming.

"Burt. I don't know if you can hear me or not, but you've got to get better soon. He needs you... and... and I need you too. He's hurting so bad and I don't know how to fix it."

Blaine was talking to himself as much as he was to Burt. Just verbalising what was racing through his mind.

"You two have this amazing relationship. One that I could only ever dream of having with my Dad. He can't lose that. Not now. "

He could feel himself choking up. Something that he wouldn't let himself do in front of Kurt.

"Please hang in there Burt. Please."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

x-x-x-x-x-x

Kurt returned without Carole about 10 minutes later, taking his previous seat and intertwining his hands with Blaine again. Blaine tried to read the look on his face, but he couldn't tell if it was good or bad news.

"What did they say?"

"They want to do some more tests to look for a blockage, but otherwise he's doing pretty well. " It sounded like a pretty positive result, but Blaine could tell there was more.

"Hey, what is it?" he asked gently.

"I asked the Doctor whether it is going to happen again and he avoided the question...I guess I got my answer."

"Oh Kurt"

Blaine returned to rubbing circles on Kurt's back with his free hand as Carole and Finn returned.

"Boys. We're going to head home for a few hours and get some sleep and a shower. Can you call us if there is any change?" Kurt had his head down and just nodded, causing both Carole and Blaine to frown with concern.

"Do you want anything brought back?" This prompted a head shake.

"No, we're fine thank you Carole." Blaine replied.

"OK, well we'll see you in a bit." Blaine could see Carole was a little teary and as she paused at the door to give one last look at Kurt and he felt a tug on his heartstrings.

When he looked back to Burt he noticed Carole's purse on the cabinet. Before Kurt had a chance to react, Blaine stood saying "Carole left her purse, she might need it" and bolted for the door.

He caught up with her in the hall.

"Carole"

She span around and Blaine could truly see for the first time, bravery aside, how much the events had taken their toll on her.

"You forgot your purse."

"Oh thanks sweetie. I didn't even think to check that I had it with me."

"Carole." He paused shyly. "This is probably a silly question, but are you okay?"

She smiled slightly and reached out to give Blaine a hug, which was a gesture that he savoured.

"I'm fine hon, but thank you. It's just been an awful night and I'm pretty tired. I just want to crawl right into bed." She paused. "I'm also pretty worried about Kurt. He's been through so much already and he really doesn't seem that okay. All of my usual tricks that work with Finn, don't seem to work as well with Kurt." She smiled before continuing. "I'm so glad he has you."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of him."

"I know you will. You two have something truly special. I can't tell you how pleased both Burt and I are that you have each other." Blaine felt his heart swell at the praise.

"I'd better go, Finn will be waiting in the car and I need to get in before he re-tunes my radio. I think Lady Gaga might just tip me over the edge at this point."

Blaine just chuckled. "Bye"

Blaine stood and watched her leave. It amazed him that considering how long he had known them, he always felt so much more invested in Kurt's family than his own. On one hand he felt so happy that he was welcomed with open arms, in other ways he felt sad that it took strangers to make him feel like that.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Kurt looked up as Blaine re-entered the room and went back to his seat.

"Did you catch her?"

"Yes, she hadn't got far."

"Did you have a nice chat about me?"

Kurt's head was pointing down, but his eyes looked up waiting for a reaction. Blaine grinned.

"Yes, we did. We talked about how your shopping habits are going to bankrupt first your Dad and then later when we're married me and how you are deliberately styling your hair taller, just to feed the lie that I am shorter than you."

Blaine finished up with a peck on the cheek.

Kurt rolled his eyes in a rather dramatic fashion, but Blaine thought he saw a glimmer of a smile lurking in there. The fact that Blaine was thinking about their future, always brought a smile to his face.

"There's no conspiracy Kurt, we're both just worried about you. "

"Well I appreciate it, but I am fine thank you very much."

"Hmm. Well we'll just keep checking anyway. Just to be sure." He nudged him, prompting another eye roll.

As nurses came and went as they attended to Burt, Kurt stifled a few yawns.

"Hey, Carole and Finn are not the only ones that are tired. Why don't you lay your head down and get some sleep? You'll be here if anything happens and I'll keep an eye on your Dad."

"I'm fine"

Blaine just raised an eyebrow accompanied by a small smirk.

"Okay, okay. You promise you'll wake me if the slightest thing happens?"

"Deal. Now come here. .."

Blaine opened his arms and Kurt shuffled as close as he could get in his chair, before snuggling up in them, his head resting on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine knew it was going to get uncomfortable quickly, but he also knew that the closeness would help Kurt sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Kurt had been sleeping for about 45mins, when he began getting restless. At first Blaine heard a few whimpers and then he shifted a few times. Not entirely sure if he should wake him up or not, Blaine tightened his arms around him, hoping that would do the trick. It didn't. When the shaking started, Blaine knew he had to wake Kurt up.

"Kurt. Kurt. Come on. Wake up."

After two shakes Kurt shot up, taking in a deep gasp breath. His eyes were darting around the room, like Finn's had done earlier, before settling on Blaine's.

"Hey, hey, it's alright. It was just a dream. I've got you."

Kurt's breathing steadied, but his eyes never left Blaine's. Tears were now forming and at the first sign of one trickling down his face, Blaine pulled him back close against his chest. Kurt grabbed on to his shirt tight and Blaine on the back of his head.

"Shush. You're safe. Everything's alright. Look your Dad is fine."

Once his breathing was back to normal, Kurt eased back, a little embarrassed at what Blaine had witnessed.

Blaine continued to rub Kurt's back.

"Better?"

"Yes. I am so sorry. I didn't mean..."

"Wait. Kurt. There is absolutely nothing to be sorry for. You had a bad dream. It happens to everyone."

Kurt continued to sit with his head hanging down, not daring to look at Blaine. He wanted to believe Blaine, but it was hard. Until last night, Blaine had seen a few moments of Kurt when he was vulnerable - when he was being bullied, or at Prom - but now he felt like he was exposing all of his feelings to Blaine in one go. Feelings he hid from everyone. Part of him liked that he now had someone to talk to, to share the load with, but part of him was still worried that Blaine would get sick of his drama.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"I uh..."

"Please Kurt. Let me in."

"Erm, my Mom and... and... saying goodbye to her again. But this time Dad was going with her."

Blaine visibly winced, before brushing some stray hair away from Kurt's forehead.

"Kurt I can't imagine how terrifying this is for you, but I do want to understand. "

"I know."

"I know the Doctor didn't give you the answer that you were hoping for." He squeezed Kurt's hand.

Kurt turned his eyes back on Burt, contemplating what he was going to say next, or rather how much to reveal.

"When you lose one parent, it makes you more scared of losing the other because you know how bad it's going to feel." He sighed, before continuing. "Ever since my Mom died, if I'm stressed or upset, I'll dream about it and sometimes about the same thing happening to my Dad."

Blaine kept silent, willing Kurt to continue.

"You know. Your parents are the only people that will every truly love you unconditionally and no matter how many other people are around, is hard not to feel a little alone when they're not there."

He paused and let out a rather large sigh.

"It scares me that soon, they both could be gone. I know I should concentrate on now and not the future, but somehow it's always there, lingering in the back of my mind."

"Kurt. I know it's not the same as having your parents, but I hope that you know you'll never be alone. You have so many people around you that love you and I'm certainly not going anywhere."

"I hope not."

"And the dreams. I can't make them go away, I wish I could, but you can call me anytime and we can chat or I come over. I don't care if it's the middle of the night. "

"Thanks"

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and they both sat silently for a while, each lost in their thoughts, until Blaine broke the silence.

"Hey, do you feel like trying again with the sleep?"

Kurt looked unsure.

"You don't have to but at least try. You're exhausted. Come on."

Kurt put his arms on the side of the bed and rested his head on them, his head tilted so that he could see both Burt and Blaine at the same time.

Blaine started talking nonsense to Kurt, about school and songs he had been thinking that New Directions could sing. He could see Kurt's eyes gradually dropping as he gave into sleep, but he carried on until he was sure.

- x – x- x – x

With Kurt fast asleep, Blaine had been taking the opportunity to reply to some texts. He explained to his Mom that he didn't know when he would be back, not that he was sure that his parents would be that worried. Today was Saturday. When he was due at school on Monday, it might become more of an issue. They'd been less than happy about transferring schools to start with. Blaine missing school wouldn't help ease the tension.

He also replied to texts from Rachel and Mercedes. Word had spread via Finn to Rachel and although they didn't want to bother him, New Directions were concerned about Kurt.

Just as Blaine was finishing up, he heard a small moan. He automatically looked towards Kurt, but it didn't sound like him. Then it clicked. It was Burt.

x-x-x-x-x-x

tbc

Hope you like. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry for the long delay! Writers block, life taking over, all that stuff.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Burt was gently stirring in the bed. His eyes fluttered a few times, he made a few small sounds as if he was going to talk, but his mouth was so dry, that little came out. His eyes wandered around first falling on Kurt asleep and then Blaine next to him, his eyes pleading.

"Burt, hang on, I'll get someone."

Burt nodded in acknowledgement as a grinning Blaine pressed the buzzer for the nurse, before turning to Kurt. He gently rubbed his back and whispered in his ear. "Kurt, wake up."

Kurt slowly lifted his head, not quite aware of his surroundings, but his eyes quickly clamped on Burt, who was awake and looking at him.

"Dad"

Kurt's hand reached for Burt's and tears sprang to his eyes immediately. His face showing a mixture of relief and concern.

A nurse came in and started checking on Burt. She gave him some water to sip, which finally gave him enough moisture to speak.

"Hey Kiddo"

"Dad. You gave us such as scare."

"Yeah, you and me both"

"How do you feel?"

"Like I've just been hit by a two tonne truck"

Silent tears were running down Kurt's cheeks but he managed a smile. Blaine left his hand resting on the small of Kurt's back, feeling quite choked up himself.

"Where's Carole?" His voice was still groggy, but Burt was looking around the room for clues.

"She went home for a sleep Dad. She's been here all night."

Blaine piped up. "Why don't I go and call her for you? She made us promise to, if you woke up."

"Thanks Kid"

Blaine stood up, gave Kurt an encouraging smile and exited the room. He wandered into a waiting area further down the hall, before pulling out his cell phone and dialling Kurt's home number.

A panicked sounding Carole answered on the second ring.

"Hello""Hi Carole, it's Blaine."

"Blaine is everything alright. Is Burt okay?"

"Carole, don't worry Burt's fine. I'm calling because he's awake and he's asking for you."

Blaine thought he heard the smallest of sobs at the other end of the line.

"Oh Blaine. Thank you. I'll erm... I'll grab Finn and we'll be there soon. Does he seem okay?"

"He seems fine. Kurt's in with him and he's a little groggy still, but he's chatting."

"Thank god. We'll see you soon."

"Drive safe."

Blaine hung up the phone and took a seat, his elbows resting on his knees, his head is his hands. He figured that Burt and Kurt could do with some alone time and he needed some time to process the last 24 hours. He felt such a mixture of emotions. Choked up at the conversation he had just had with Carole, worry for Kurt, a feeling of being overwhelmed at the responsibility he felt to take care of him, plus, relief that Burt seemed fine.

Now alone, without any need to put a brave face on it, Blaine furiously wiped tears away from his eyes.

It had taken nearly losing Burt to make Blaine realise how attached he was to Kurt's family. It wasn't something he had consciously done, but he realised now, they gave him a true taste of what having a proper family would be like.

Even so, the nagging feeling was always there though. No matter how nice they treated him and they did, he wasn't a Hummel-Hudson. He was an Anderson and that style of family was something far removed from Kurt's.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Carole and Finn arrived 15mins later, Blaine was standing staring into Burt's room through the window, just watching Kurt and Burt talk.

Carole was a little breathless. "Hi, we got here as fast as we could. How is he?"

Blaine nodded towards Finn in a hello, but both Carole and Finn were only half-heartedly concentrating on Blaine, their eyes focused on the scene in the room.

"Hi. He seems okay. I haven't been back in. I thought they could do with some time alone to talk."

"Sure" Carole squeezed his arm before slowly opening the door and entering the room, Finn followed behind.

Blaine wasn't really sure what he should do. Kurt seemed fine and he felt like he was intruding again. Although when he spotted him, Kurt looked up and smiled at him.

Blaine continued to look on when he heard a voice behind him. "How's he doing?"

Spinning around, he never thought he'd be so happy to see Rachel Berry in his life. The two hugged tightly.

When they finally pulled away, Blaine responded with a small smile. "Which one?"

"I guess both."

They walked slowly back to the waiting area and took a seat.

"Burt seems okay. The doctor's were happy with his progress. He's awake and alert. That can only be a good sign right? And Kurt... Kurt's holding up, but I think I've learnt more about what makes him tick in the last 24hrs than during our whole relationship. How about Finn?"

"He's doing alright. But... I guess it's opened up a lot of old wounds for him too. He's already lost one father."

Rachel leaned over and rested her head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine rested his cheek on top and sighed.

"I just feel so helpless. I want to protect him from it all and I can't."

"I know. Me too. But I'm sure in Kurt's eyes you're here and that's all that matters. It's different for him Blaine. Finn has his Mom. Kurt needs you more than Finn needs me."

"Yeah. I know."

Both of the teenagers sat in silence, until Rachel squeezed his hand. "Blaine... how are _you _doing?"

"I'm fine." Rachel tilted her head to look at him, raising an eyebrow in the same way that Blaine had, when Kurt had given that same response.

"Yeah... yeah... okay." Blaine rolled his eyes, whilst Rachel just smiled at him.

"I'm tired, pretty stressed and just worried about Kurt... _and_Burt. But I can't afford to think about it now."

Rachel squeezed his hand again. "Have you eaten anything?"

Blaine shook his head.

Rachel stood up sharply and pulled Blaine with her. "Come on, let's go and pick something from the canteen. We can bring some snacks back for the others."

Blaine hesitated before following Rachel. He sent a quick text to Kurt on the way telling him where he was going and that he would be back.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It wasn't until he started eating his sandwich that Blaine realised how hungry he was. So much had happened and food had been the last thing on his mind.

He and Rachel continued to make general chit chat, until eventually the conversation dried up. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, just two friends lost in their own thoughts.

Eventually Blaine broke the silence. "What can I do to help him Rachel? Because you know, Burt may be fine now, but this could easily happen again and Kurt knows it. . I just... I just don't know what to do."

Rachel worried her lip a little before responding. "You can't change what may or may not happen to Burt Blaine and you certainly can't change the past... but you can help change Kurt's future. "

Blaine looked up at that. That there... that was something that he could cling on to.

"For so long after his Mom died, it was just Kurt and Burt. They're all each other had to rely on. Burt was the only one that Kurt could trust to be there to love him no matter what. "

Blaine nodded as Rachel continued.

"Kurt loves you so much Blaine, that's plain to see, but he's not really had to depend on you yet. Not when it really mattered. You need to show him that Burt isn't the only one that he can rely on anymore and that whatever happens to Burt, he's got someone with him every step of the way. No matter what."

"I know and that's what I want to do, but he doesn't make it easy."

Rachel returned Blaine's sheepish smile.

"Hey. You're making more progress than you think. For as long as I've known him, whilst Kurt has always been quite vocal about not getting the latest solo in Glee, or the football players ruining his latest chic sweater, at the hint of anything more serious, he shuts everyone out. You..." she pointed at him "you're the one exception."

"Thanks Rach."

Rachel sat for a few seconds taking in Blaine's various expressions. She could see that he was still thinking about what she'd said and she was suddenly struck by what Blaine and Kurt had. She couldn't ever imagine her own life without Finn, despite their somewhat turbulent start, but she could only wish that they had what Blaine and Kurt had. It was like seeing two halves of a whole merge.

Pulling Blaine from his thoughts, Rachel reached out across the table and squeezed his hand. He immediately looked up at her with tired eyes and a grateful smile.

"Come on, we'd better get back. My Dad's will be here to pick me up soon."

As the two stood up and moved towards the cafeteria door, Blaine paused to dispose of their trash. Taking a minute to look around, he saw a mixture of happy and worried faces. He briefly wondered what their stories were.

He also wondered if Kurt and Burt had spent time in this same cafeteria when Kurt's Mom was sick and then he pictured Kurt in here all alone after Burt's first heart attack. The thought made him both incredibly sad and determined in equal measures.

He was going to make sure that Kurt never had to feel alone again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

tbc


End file.
